


Dim Lights

by PudgyBudgie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Disney Movies, F/M, Fluff, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PudgyBudgie/pseuds/PudgyBudgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some fluffy stuff I wrote for no particular reason, involves some bed sharing and popcorn eating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dim Lights

Waking up early? Maybe not as bad as everyone says it is. Onion-san (Frisk’s cream tabby cat) may have known that when he jumped on the air mattress, making it wheeze and squeak, and waking me up to notice just how close Sans inched to me overnight.

This may be confusing, let me explain. 

Last night, everyone poured into Toriel’s spacey apartment. Alphys, Undyne, the whole group, we all came for dinner and board games. The date was planned for months, that we’d take Frisk out of school for a day and go see a movie released recently in the month. But given how far away we all were, it became a sleep over. And…there wasn’t enough beds for everyone to be sleeping alone, we had to group up. 

Alphys bunked with Frisk, Papyrus with Undyne, and…well. I guess it was implied before that I had shared a bed with Sans. All night, too.

Onion-san curled happily around my head, he was Frisk’s cat. Maybe some of the kid’s keening had rubbed off on the orange cream tabby, and he did this all on purpose. 

“Morning, see something?” 

The thing with Skeletons, is that it’s very hard to tell if they were sleeping or not. No tell-tale breathing or chest movement, and they didn’t have much in the ‘eyelid’ department. Although I suppose his eye sockets were closed, it didn’t prove much in any case. 

Was I staring? “Sorry”

 

 

At Frisk’s request, breakfast was chocolate chip pancakes. 

“Hey, try this” grabbing the bottle of strawberry syrup from Alphys, who was continuing to stir it into her morning coffee with little to no signs of actual life (you wondered if she meant to add it in the first place) I tipped it overtop of my pancakes. Frisk watched astounded at my idea, and began beating himself over how he hadn’t thought of it sooner.

“Lemme, lemme!” With eager hands Frisk waited to be passed the syrup, but then thought better of it and grabbed the chocolate syrup instead. Never too much chocolate, right? I can remember old days of stomach aches and candy wrappers, when I would sneak out handfuls of Halloween candy from the treat bag my parents skillfully hid from me. 

“Breakfast smells great” Undyne finally decided to join us, Papyrus at hip-bone, both looked bone-tired. Her usually silky red hair was ruffled and messy, single strands of it hung in the air as if someone had rubbed a balloon over it. 

“Jeeze, bro, you look bone tired” Great minds think alike, because it wasn’t a second later when Sans popped the same joke. Papyrus had barely the energy to groan, let alone start helping himself to the plates Toriel offered them both.

“Too early for puns, Sans”

Ignoring his remark, I offered Sans a high-five and he accepted it with great zest.

 

 

“No way, being in the back is the best!” The road bumped us along in Asgore’s packed mini-van. We managed to squeeze Frisk in on the condition that he sat on Papyrus’s lap. Somewhere along the ride we had gotten into a discussion about where in the theater it’s best to sit to enjoy the move experience, Frisk insisted that you needed to sit right up close, and Sans had a bit of a bone to pick. Pun intended. 

“What do you think, Mavis?” Frisk, obviously passionate about his cause, turned to me. Though it was hard to look at the two of them with my face scrunched up against the window—courtesy of Undyne’s impressive shoulder width—I gave them my truthful answer. 

“I don’t really have a preference” 

“No preference?” Sans faked a disgusted look, but I caught the mirth in his voice. “How could you not know that sitting in the back is the best?”

Frisk rambled on another tangent all about how Sans was wrong and that he clearly was right, but Sans eyes lingered on me for a noticeable about of time. Just watching him watch me brought heat to my cheeks, and pockets of uncomfortable movement in my chest. 

Toriel uncharacteristically moaned “Would you settle down back there?” 

 

 

“This way, this way!” Grabbing the hand of Toriel and Asgore, Frisk took off down the isle of the pretty much empty theater room. The movie we went to see came out awhile ago and was on its last legs in the ticket booth, because of that we had the whole place to ourselves. Normally it would have been 4x the price we paid to rent it out, but today must have been our lucky day.

“Hold on, Mavis” Grabbing my hand before I began following the group towards the upper most seats, Sans turned to me, “Up here, we need to get you a preference” 

He dragged me up higher, to the seats pressed up to the back wall. The screen was so far away that it appeared to be nothing more than a large flat screen, “Is the sound better up here? Because it’s kinda hard to see”

“I guess that’s part of the appeal” He shrugged, smiling and scratching the back of his skull. Something about Sans seemed off, but that’s probably just my imagination. 

 

 

The employees, probably knowing that nobody else had bought tickets for this particular screening, started the movie early. I had gotten back just in time from a popcorn run to see the lights dim and the opening icon of ‘Disney Movies’ to splash across the white canvas. You know the one, where they pan back from a castle?

“Back, finally” Sans smiled one of the most shit-eating grin muster-able and helped himself to the bag of heavily buttered popcorn that we decided to go halfsies on. He owed me $12 now, theater snacks were no joke. But maybe I could let it slide.

“There was a line” I hissed back, trying to keep my voice down. Frisk, though, could hardly contain his oo’s and aah’s at the introduction of the movie. Papyrus couldn’t either. From the screen being so tiny, and the speakers blasting from directly above us, the question came back into my mind. What was so great about sitting in the back? If, god forbid, there was ever an intense moment in the move I might just go deaf. And I hadn’t ruled out the possibility of going blind either from having to squint two whole hours just to see the screen.

“Want to know what’s the best about sitting back here?” Sans nudged me, and then took the bag of popcorn from my hands. He unfolded the seat next to us and sat it down with great care, before returning attention back to me. By then I was invested, what could possibly be great about these seats aside from not having to crane my head back to take in the bulk of the screen.

“Yeah, I’m curious” 

“Can I show you then?”

“Show me?” Without any other warning, Sans leaned over and pressed his mouth against my temple. He leaned back to brush my hair out of the way and smiled.

“You can get away with a lot of things back here”

“T-Things?” The stammer was unintentional, but with my heart beating one hundred miles a minute it was hard to calm the shake in my voice. Sans laughed, drew me closer with a hand sneakily draped over my shoulder and kissed the forehead he just recently swept hair away from.

“I really like you, Mavis”

Depending on how you looked at it, the movie turned out to be great.


End file.
